New Girl - What Now?
by YoGurlWhatYoNameIs
Summary: Nick and Jess have been dating for a month now, and they couldn't be any happier. But when a life changing problem snaps them from their honeymoon faze and back into reality, what will they do? What will their decision be?
1. Chapter 1

One loud noise from the loft stirred Jess out of her deep, comfy sleep. She'd been having a lot of these lately, probably the most greatest sleeps she'd ever had. She would always wake up feeling refreshed, bright, full of energy and usually with a slight smile stuck on her lips.

It wasn't the bed, nor the mattress. No, she was still sleeping in her same, 'pillow-scattered, clean, bright sheets' bed. And it was still the same mattress she'd purchased when moving in. Her place of rest was still exactly the same.

But, lets just say Jess' sleeping arrangement was a little different.

Okay, a lot different.

Letting her eyes slowly flutter open, Jess learned to ignore that little smile she'd woken up with and looked around, her arms reaching up to stretch. Allowing her arms to lightly fall down and sit behind her head, she turned to the left of her, then that little, slight smile widened into a smile that read happiness, a little bit of weakness and relaxation.

It read 'love'.

Her electric eyes darted over his face. He was in such a deep sleep, Jess could have slapped him on the forehead and he wouldn't have even stirred. He'd let his beard grow out a bit, she could see a lot of stubble. But she liked that. She loved that. He wasn't perfect or shiny or sparkly. He was messy and rough, and a little chubby as well as completely handsome, in a hot and scruffy way. He was all hers.

Jess read him wrong, he wasn't in a deep sleep at all. In fact, just her tiny exhale of happiness alone caught his attention and out appeared his sleepy eyes.

"Well, hey." He muttered, trying his best to focus on on the morning beauty stretched out next to him. Slowly but surely, his eyes began to remain focus and he could feel a stretch brewing himself.

"Morning." She whispered, removing her hands from behind her head to the underneath her chin as she laid sideways.

"How long have you been up?" He asked as he stretched his whole body, twirling the covers in the making.

"Not long, about five minutes... Nick, you're taking up all of the covers!" Jess yelled, a frown spread across her face as she tried to pull back her fair share.

"I'm not taking it, it got caught up. Here, take it all. Take it." Nick yelled back, throwing the covers back at Jess. That was a bad idea. His bare arms and legs were a bit chilly now.

"Does it look like I want all of this? You're basically burying me alive." Jess hissed as she tried to pull herself out from underneath the covers.

"God, Jess, it's too early for this." Nick sighed, pulling Jess closer to him before planting a sweet yet passionate kiss on her lips. She attached closer as Nick's hands held onto her waist firmly. She found her legs trying their best to move through the twisted covers and around Nick's waist before her eyes fluttered open, catching a glimpse at her alarm clock.

"Nick, we can't." She mumbled through the kiss, embarrassingly letting out a small moan.

"We can't?" Nick almost sighed, breathing onto Jess' lips as he broke away. Looking into her deep, ocean-related eyes, Nick wanted to just curse at her. How someone could look that incredible after five minutes of awakening was beyond him.

"I have to start getting ready for work." Jess shared the same expression as Nick before she fought with the covers frustratingly.

It had been about a week and a half since they'd both had sexual intercourse, and boy was it difficult to keep their hands off of each other.

They'd not been getting the chance to, what with Jess taking up two more early afternoon shifts a week as well as Nick covering for another bartender for a few evenings. When Nick wakes up, Jess goes to work. When Jess comes home, Nick goes to work. When Nick comes home, Jess is as good as asleep. And so the cycle continues.

It had been a difficult week, full of sexual tension and little quarrels, which lead up to more sexual tension. It was unbearable.

Letting out a secret chuckle as he watched Jess begin to flush was annoyance, Nick sat up and helped her from underneath the covers. "Go get ready, you clown." He muttered, watching Jess hurry out of her room before he collapsed back into her fluffy pillows.

He'd never to admit to such a thing, but he preferred sleeping in Jess' nice smelling, clean, bouncy bed than in his pig stye across the hall. Never would he admit to that.

..

"Winston, please. We have been watching cartoons on the television for the past three mornings. It's time I got my pick." Schmidt pointed to the television before his hand fell against his trouser side, creating a slap from the material.

"We are not watching the cooking channel." Winston stated ever so simply before bringing the spoon of Captain Crunch to his lips.

"You're not even watching it!" Schmidt yelled, glaring over at Winston as he perched himself on one of the island stools, giving off no reaction to one of Schmidt's regular outbursts. "You're no where near the television seating area! Your terrible eyesight couldn't even watch the poor animations from this far away."

"I'm listening to it." Winston replied, angering Schmidt to the fullest. Purely because he wasn't getting a reaction at all. As much as Schmidt loved to moan and criticize his room-mates many times a day, Winston had noticed his outbursts had become a lot more frequent. He didn't have to ask why, though. He knew exactly why Schmidt's blood was constantly bubbling.

"Listening to what?! Sound effects of a cartoon mouse hitting an extremely large cat who is constantly on its two back paws around the head with a frying pan? What kind of mouse can hold such a thing, anyway? The frying pan is obviously triple the mouse's weight." Schmidt rambled on with folded arms as his eyes bored through the television screen.

"Schmidt, you like Tom and Jerry." Winston raised an eyebrow after finishing off his cereal. Getting up, he placed the bowl in the sink, along with the spoon.

"Winston, please don't leave your filth in the sink like that. Clean up after your mess, that's all I ask." Schmidt sighed before darting his attention towards the hall behind the metal curtain. "Oh, as if my day couldn't be any more enlightened."

"Good morning, Schmidt." Nick raised his eyebrows as he pulled Jess along by her hand towards the kitchen. Just like Winston, Nick had learned to not react to Schmidt's outbursts.

"Really? Is it such a 'good morning'? It may be a good morning for you three, but for me, I dare to agree." Schmidt exclaimed as he made his way to the cupboard underneath the sink, searching for something in particular.

"That's wonderful, Schmitty. Although, and I'll say this on all of our behalves, I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself next time." Nick sighed as he jumped up on what was once Winston's stool.

"What's got your underwear in such a bunch?" Jess asked Schmidt out loud as she pulled the newspaper he had been reading towards her after sitting next to Nick.

"Jess, for god's sake. Why ask?" Nick mumbled, edging closer to Jess' face to seal in the comment.

"Because he's our friend and I'm concerned." Jess bit back in a low tone before looking down at the headlines.

Double taking from Jess to Schmidt who had just closed the cupboards and stood up straight, Nick's eyes widened before he sighed. "No, Schmidt. No more. Put the spray bottle back in the cupboard."

Ignoring Nick's command, Schmidt moved around the island until he reached the other side of the bar table, leaning on the wood. Slamming the bottle on the table, he glared at the couple.

All three room-mates sending Schmidt a worried yet bored look, they then began to dive into morning conversation.

"What are you up to today, Winston?" Jess asked, noticing he was ready enough to walk out of the door.

"Me and Daisy are meeting up for lunch." Winston raised an eyebrow cockily with his answer, sending his two room-mates a smirk as they cheered sexily.

"First date, way to go." Nick winked as Winston stood next to him, receiving the pat on the back Nick had given.

"Where are you taking her?" Jess asked, pushing the newspaper away from her. She wasn't going to read it anyway.

"You know that cute little caféonce you come out of here and turn left?" Winston mentally guided his room-mates through the directions, watching them nod, understanding.

"That's sweet, bro. But are you actually ready to take her out on a serious date?" Nick asked with a smirk, watching Winston throw back a 'what do you mean?' expression. "The last time you tried impressing her, your words were just pathetic mumbles of muddled up sentences."

"Well, I've got my mojo back, if you hadn't remembered before. So yes, Nick. I'll be fine, and the date will go fine." Winston prove his room-mate wrong. "And even if the date does go down in flames, it could never be worse than your guys' first date." Winston folded his arms as the couple's jaws dropped.

"It was not a bad first date!" Jess retorted.

"So what if I tried to impress her with spending way too much?" Nick frowned.

"Or bumping into my ex boyfriend? Or Nick undressing like five times and gurgling his beer? Which you totally did on purpose, by the way." Jess reminded Nick, sending a small smirk.

"It's not my fault you get turned on by beer gurgling." Nick smirked back as their faces got closer. Being wrapped up in the passion and heat, it was only normal that the pair were completely shocked by the quick spray of water that was forced in their direction.

Pulling their eyes away from each other, they both looked ahead and glared at Schmidt, who wasn't even ready to deny what he'd just done, visibly provable with the spray bottle in his hand, still directed at the two.

"Why, Schmidt." Nick shrugged, a turtle-face forming.

"Because, I still don't like this thing you both have going on." Schmidt waved his free fingers at Jess and Nick along with a scowl.

"Schmidt, it's been a month." Nick rolled his eyes, watching his room-mate pace quickly on the spot.

Her eyes widening a little, Jess turned her head to Nick with a cute smile. "Have you been counting?" She grinned.

"Have I been counting?" Nick repeated Jess' question with nervous chuckles, realizing he'd slipped up. Rookie mistake.

"You've been counting, haven't you!" Jess' grin widened as her eyes turned playful.

"Nope..." Nick shook his head before glimpsing at Schmidt. "Put the bottle down!" He yelled, catching his friend in the act.

Lowering the bottle, Schmidt sighed dramatically before storming to his room.

"He is so worked up lately." Jess accused, shaking her head with a scowl. "I mean, I feel for the guy, but I'm quickly getting frustrated with this whole 'everything we say or do is incorrect' attitude."

"He needs to channel his feelings somewhere else. Oh, how about we go back to my old pal-?" Nick jumped up at the brilliant thought, only to be slammed back down my his room-mates.

"No! No water massages!" Jess and Winston yelled, pulling their eyebrows together at the awful memory.

"You don't know Fran the way I do." Nick grimaced through clenched teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jess, I'm here! Lets talk bridesmaid dresses!" Cece entered the loft before closing the door with her spare hand. The other hand was balancing multiple wedding brochures between her palm and the crook behind her elbow. "Jess?"

"In Nick's room!" Jess' call out was small and covered, sending a confused frown onto Cece's face. "Do I really have to come in?" Cece replied, edging towards the hallway.

"It's fine, I've cleaned his room! It's safe to come in!" Jess called back, sounding out of breath.

"What?" Cece's eyes widened as she she rushed towards Nick's bedroom door. "It's not safe in there, Jess-" Cece stopped dead in her tracks.

"Woah."

Nick's room, for the first time since Cece had ever laid eyes on it, was spotless.

The first thing she noticed was the bare carpet. It had been vacuumed and scrubbed to the point of no stains and dust bunnies. Everything was either stacked neatly on the shelves or stored away in Nick's cupboards and drawers.

The next surprise was the bed. It was, clean. Clean comforter, sheets, pillow cases, the lot.

The room had been 'Jess'ed out.

"Jess... What did you do?!" Cece gasped, moving her eyes from the spotless room to a flushed Jess, wearing her comfort clothes and her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head.

"I decontaminated Nick's room." Jess exhaled with happiness, a grin of accomplishment written on her face.

"Wow, Jess." Cece was impressed. Stepping into Nick's room, she took one last look around before studying her best friend. "This is the first time I've ever been in this room, and I feel comfortable."

"Then my work here is done." Jess grinned, pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Why did you do all of this?" Cece frowned, noticing there was no smell in the air any more.

"Me and Nick haven't had sex in almost two weeks." Jess confessed, watching Cece's eyebrows raise. "So I thought, while Nick was at work, I could clean his room, set up a few candles and play some music as a surprise."

"That's really thoughtful of you, Jess." Cece nodded. "I think he'll like that."

"And it'll be the first time of doing the dirty deed in his room." Jess added.

"Did you just call sex the 'dirty deed'?" Cece glared at her friend before leaving Nick's room. Entering the living room area, Cece collapsed on the sofa and allowed the stack of wedding brochures to hit the cushion next to her.

"Do you want a tea?" Jess called out as she passed the sofa, making her way to the kitchen.

"Please, my stomach is killing me. You don't happen to have a hot water bottle back there, either?" Cece joked as she moaned in pain.

"The red demon?" Jess asked out loud.

"Uh-huh." Cece nodded as she stared at the blank television. Then something clicked. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Jess turned around to share her confused frown.

"The red demon? We both usually have the red demons in our stomachs around the same time." Cece reminded Jess, noticing that Jess' weird talk rubbed off onto her.

"Maybe I'm just a little late." Jess shrugged as the kettle boiled.

"And you said you hadn't had sex all of last week, which means there was the option? So the red demon wasn't inside of your stomach last week, either?" Cece pointed out, frowning at the back of her friend's head.

"Yeah, so what, Cece?" Jess added the sugars into their tea before turning around and placing them both on the island. Watching Cece rush towards the kitchen, Jess knew this was going to be looked into way too much.

"Jess, how late are you?" Cece demanded, more than asked.

"I don't know..." Jess shrugged as she thought about it.

Watching Jess' face suddenly come to realization, Cece began to panic. "Jess, how late are you?!"

"3 Weeks!" Jess yelled back quickly, before they both shared the exact same expression of horror. "Oh my god." She whispered, bringing her hand up to her lips.

"Jess." Cece let her shoulders fall as her stomach dropped.

"I can't be." Jess shook her head, trying to shake it off. "No, I can't be."

"There's only one way to find out." Cece sent her best friend the most reassuring yet saddening expression she could conjure up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, will you stop drinking that stuff! I thought you were off of that now." Winston frowned as Schmidt began to drink more of the green, harmless liquid he was drowning himself in a few weeks back.

Leaning over the bar, Nick snatched the bottle off of Schmidt and placed it back where it belonged. "Schmidt, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, I just like to drink from the bottle." Schmidt spat back.

"You're the dumbest boy in all the land..." Nick shook his head with a mutter.

"You need to liven up man, you're nothing but grouchy lately." Winston sighed.

"It's not my fault! I've got you and 'blue eyes' clinging onto each other with every given moment in my place of comfort," Schmidt glared at a turtle-faced Nick. "And you, Winston?"

"Well, you're just you."

"Thanks, Schmidt."

"I think this is about more than me and Jess, Schmidt..." Nick rolled his eyes, leaning on the bar.

"What else could it possibly be about, Nicholas?" Schmidt frowned.

"Cece getting married, perhaps?" Winston answered for Nick.

"Ha! Don't be so absurd." Schmidt faked a laugh before looking around the bar. "I need to get laid."

"I actually think that's a good idea." Winston nodded. "You clearly have some anger to steam off."

"What anger, Winston?" Schmidt turned back to his friend with confusion.

"Are you kidding me? Haven't you heard yourself at all over these past couple of weeks?" Nick glared at his room-mate.

"Blame yourself, Nick. And you're little Bambi-eyed Missy." With that, Schmidt had left the bar area and was making his way over to a booth where a few good looking ladies were seated.

"Man, I hope he snaps out of this." Nick growled.

"He just needs to move on." Winston sighed, just as his phone beeped. "He needs to find someone who will help him..." Winston began to trail off as he read the text he'd received. "...Forget about...Cece..."

Nick had lost him.

"Daisy?"

"Yuh-huh. I gotta go." Winston jumped off of his stool with a grin of excitement before darting towards the doors of the bar.

Nick chuckled a little before eyeing up Schmidt. He seemed to be getting along with his new friends. The one nibbling his ear seemed to really like him.

Nick looked up at the clock before sighing. Only a couple more hours and he could see Jess. Even if they didn't have sex tonight, he just wanted to crawl into bed and feel the warmth of her body, hear her soft breathing and wrap his arms around her.

These couple of hours were going to drag, he could sense it.

..

"Jess?! Schmidt hooked up at the bar, Winston went back to Daisy's, so we are doing this thing! Tonight!" Nick entered the loft with such enthusiasm, locking the door behind him. His knees bending into a slight dance of excitement, Nick grinned to himself before noticing the silence in the air.

"Jessica?"

Nothing.

Turning to face the loft, Nick studied the area. No chick flick covering the television screen, no sounds of the kettle boiling in the kitchen, no noise of the shower running, nothing.

Frowning, Nick quickly peeked into the kitchen before heading to his bedroom. Opening the door, Nick wondered for a split second whether he was in a completely different apartment.

"What the hell?!" Nick almost gasped, scanning his transformed bedroom, complimented with candles and rose petals. Hearing Jess' bedroom door open in the hallway, Nick slowly moved back towards his door, his eyes still fixed on his room. The new smell was incredible. It smelt like air freshener and, well... Jess.

"Jess? Did you do all of this?" Nick yelled out with a grin before he turned to step into the hallway, shocked by the appearance in front of him.

His heart dropping, he studied his beautiful little Jess, her eyes the size of dimes with lines of mascara running down her face. "Jess, what's wrong?" Nick breathed, before looking down to the contents in her hand.

It felt as though Nick had lost the power to breathe. It couldn't be. Was he just looking at it wrong? Maybe it was something else. He tried to keep telling himself that, but he was most certain that the long stick placed between Jess' fingers was a very important, life changing something.

A pregnancy test.

..

"Morning, loft! Who wants pancakes?!" Schmidt opened the loft door, the happiness from his one night stand still kicking off in the early hours of this morning. Winston following, the look on both of their faces proved that they'd had a wonderful and satisfying night. Both of them stepping inside the loft, their enthused grins vanished extremely quickly after studying the scenario in front of them.

On the floor, leaning against the back of the sofa, were Nicholas and Jessica.

Jess was surrounded by empty cups and her tea pot, and Nick was buried in a sea of empty beer bottles, along with a bucket next to him that didn't seem to be empty.

"What the hell?" Schmidt glared at the pair of them as they slowly pulled their eyes up to their room-mates. "What do we have here?"

Clearing his throat, Nick allowed his tired eyes to move back down to the wooden floor, matching Jess' expression once more.

"We're pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Not much had changed in the past hour. The loft was still quiet and scary and full of shock and Winston and Schmidt had no idea what to do. They'd just about managed to get Jess to take a nap and for Nick to go camp out in the bathroom. Whatever he'd taken down was bound to come right back up.

"What do we do?" Schmidt whispered, his voice full panic and plea as he and Winston finally began to clear up Jess and Nick's mess after letting the news sink in for a while.

"I don't know, man." Winston sighed, placing Nick's empty beer bottles into a bin bag. "Jess is pregnant."

"How could Jess be carrying the child of a mindless, lazy, messy, carefree simpleton?" Schmidt frowned, staring down at Jess' empty cups.

"I just can't believe this. They're not ready. They've been dating for a month. They're both a complete and emotional mess." Winston stood up straight.

"Nick can't physically wake up before nine o'clock in the morning." Schmidt stated.

"Jess has the whole box set of Sex And The City but only half the box set of F.R.I.E.N.D.S." Winston added.

"Nick doesn't know how to make a salad."

"Jess cries for her stuffed toys because their eyes looks sad."

Then entered a rough, empty and tired-looking Nick, a blanket wrapped around him as he shuffled past his room-mates.

"Hey, man." Winston mumbled, him and Schmidt slowly following Nick into the kitchen. "How you feeling?"

Browsing the fridge for something small to eat that he wouldn't bring back up, Nick honestly didn't know how to answer that. He had no clue as to what or how he was feeling. He just knew one thing.

"I'm terrified."

Schmidt and Winston looked down with pity and sadness as Nick turned back around, closing the fridge door and leaving with three pudding cups.

"Listen, Nick." Schmidt began as he and Winston followed Nick to the sofa before they all sat down.

"I know it's scary. I remember when I thought Cece was pregnant. I was terrified, too. But imagine how awesome this baby will be with an uncle like me." Schmidt tried to joke, but instead received an evil 'what the hell were you thinking' glare from Winston and well, nothing, from Nick.

"I can't look after a baby." Nick mumbled, closing his eyes. "I can barely look after myself."

Looking up, Nick peered over at his bedroom. "I'm so bad, that Jess had to physically decontaminate my room." He sighed.

"What?!" Schmidt exclaimed before jumping up, rushing towards Nick's room. "Wow, it's like a haven in here!"

"First of all; ignore him." Winston gestured to Schmidt, who was enjoying every aspect of Nick's new room. "Secondly; don't put yourself down."

Nick looked up at his room-mate with sad eyes. Winston looked so serious and worried for Nick.

"Did you really think Jess thinks that this relationship is short term? No. She wants to spend her time with you, and that means she's thought about creating a family with you. Maybe not right now, but she probably has." Winston explained. "She chose you."

Swallowing, Nick looked at the coffee table. Winston was right, but that didn't change the fact that Nick was nowhere near ready to have a baby.

"A child. A baby. I can't hold a baby. What if I drop it? Or accidentally throw it out of the window? Or forget to put a lead on it when walking-"

"It's a baby, Nicholas. Not a freaking dog." Schmidt rolled his eyes as he sat back down.

"Oh my god." Nick whispered. "Jess it pregnant." It really wouldn't sink in. Even after spending all night sitting with Jess drinking their sorrows away. He just couldn't get his head around it.

The thought of Jess being just as scared as Nick helped him a little. That showed they were in the same place. They were both in the shallow end of the pool, screaming at the thought of swimming to the deep end.

"I think you need to talk to Jess." Winston whispered. "Wait 'till she wakes up, make her a tea and sit her down. You both need to decide what you're going to do."

"We really do." Jess' voice appeared after Winston, causing the three guys to direct their attention to the hall.

"Jess." Nick stood up automatically, not really knowing why. He studied her red eyes, her messy hair. She too, had brought a blanket out with her and wrapped it around her petite body.

"Okay, Schmidt. Lets go for a walk in the park." Winston stood up, thinking of the first idea that came to mind. He regretted that immediately.

"Yes! You finally agree to my 'park walks once a fortnight' idea!" Schmidt cheered as he jumped up, following Winston towards the door. "We're going to bond so much."

Hearing the door slam, Nick's eyes barely flinched as he focused on Jess. "Tea?"

"Nick, what are we doing?" Jess sighed shakily, letting her shoulders drop.

"What do you mean?" Nick frowned, pushing the blanket off of his body, allowing it to drop on the sofa.

"I'm pregnant. We've created a living thing." Jess reminded him, her sentence slowly turning into sobs.

"Jess, stop." Nick watched her begin to cry, unable to stop the tears from falling himself. "Please." He mumbled through his tears as he rushed towards her.

"We're not ready." Jess sobbed, feeling Nick place his hands on either of her arms, looking into her eyes with blurred vision.

"I know we're not. But, we'll figure this out. We always do." Nick sniffed, not pulling his eyes away from hers. He was right. They would get through this.

Nick moved his hands up and cupped Jess' face, still not breaking their locked gaze. Placing a loving kiss on her forehead, he then pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

Jess huddled into Nick, thankful for his warm embrace. She silently took in the scent of his dark shirt. It was moments like this that she really appreciated his comfort.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what... Do we get an abortion?" Jess spoke up from the stool of the island, the blanket still draped over her as well as a steaming cup of tea in her hands.

Nick looked up at Jess as he leaned against the kitchen top. They both read each other's minds before shuddering slightly.

"No." They both mumbled, not liking that idea at all.

"Then what the hell do we do? We're not ready for a baby, yet we don't want to get rid of it." Jess sighed, rubbing her face with a free hand.

Nick frowned a little, wishing he'd never said what he did before. Maybe they couldn't figure this out. Maybe they wouldn't be able to get through this, and their whole lives would change direction.

A baby in the loft. Huh. Schmidt would love that at first. Showering the baby with clothes and shoes, then slowly but surely, he'd begin to hate the mess and the smell and the food, but he wouldn't be able to be angry. He could imagine Schmidt to react like, "Nicholas!? You're child has miraculously got hold of one my driving moccasins, what punishment are you going to proceed to?!"

Winston, he'd be scared. Dodging the baby when it made a noise, but secretly he'd cradle the baby at night when it couldn't get to sleep and secretly pull faces to make the baby laugh.

Yes, the loft wouldn't be the same, everything would be totally different. But, what if.

They were both thinking the same thing.

"I think we could do this, Jess." Nick's voice wasn't sure, but it was a little hopeful.

Jess smiled behind her tea. She too was feeling the same.

"Maybe."


	6. Chapter 6

They'd both been given a whole night to think about this. And heck, they'd done some serious thinking.

Nick had done more thinking than what he'd done in law school.

Waiting for Jess to come back from the bathroom, Nick sat at the edge of the sofa, thinking about what he'd say to her.

He was still confused, and scared, but he'd made up his mind. He thought.

"Jess." Nick stood up as he noticed Jess enter the room. "I need to say something."

"Nick-" Jess tried to butt in, but was stopped by a raised hand owned by Nick.

"Jess, we can do this. I know we're not ready, but who'd really ready to have a child? This is normal to feel this way. But we'll get there. We're not dumb human beings. You're a teacher and I... can make drinks. I know that sounds bad, but think about how awesome the baby's formulae would be?!" Nick grinned at Jess as she revealed a little appreciating smile.

"I'll tell you now that I'll be there. 100%. I will love this baby with all my heart. I will give it everything that it needs and I know we'll both love it as much as we can. I'll be there, non-stop. I'll be the one to fetch you your weird cravings in this pregnancy, and rub your back and your feet, and hold your hair back when you have morning sickness. I'll do all of this and more, because I love you. I love you, Jessica, and I'll love what we've created. Because it'll be ours, Jess. Ours."

Jess watched Nick let out his thoughts and emotions, and she'd never felt so attached to him. Holding back the tears threatening to spill, she threw him a happy and meaningful smile before swallowing.

Nick smiled back slightly, as well as feeling nervous about what he just said. He never really showed his emotions, it was weird. Maybe a joke would soften the blow.

"And even if the baby comes out looking like me, I'll still love it, even then-" Nick grinned jokingly.

"Nick, I came on my period." Jess finally added.

Nick's grin vanished as his heart dropped. He glared at Jess as they shared a few moments of silence.

Then, without even thinking, they both began to cheer with happiness, jumping up and down, hands in the air.

They'd both never given off so much relief. As much as they'd prepared themselves, they both did _not _want a child yet. No way.

Still cheering, Jess jumped over to Nick. She leaped towards him, feeling Nick firmly hold onto her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Losing his balance, Nick stumbled back into the sofa before they both crashed onto the leather.

Calming down, they both shared a few seconds of eye contact. Breathing heavily, Jess looked down at Nick, his hands still on her waist.

"We're not pregnant?" He confirmed with her, his breaths short.

"We're not pregnant." Jess grinned.

Happy with the reply, Nick placed his lips onto Jess'. The kiss was filled with relief and passion and so much happiness, and relief. Again.

Nick's hands wandered all over Jess' body, not knowing what to do. It had been a while since it got this heated, he almost forgot what to do. But it all eventually clicked in as he found the waist of Jess' jeans.

"Nick, we can't! I'm on my period!"

"Dammit!"


End file.
